Egy földi angyal naplójából
by KatieWR
Summary: AU, szösszenet, shounen-ai. "Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy én leszek az, aki a három főszabályból kettőt megszeg…" "-Miért hiszel a szemednek, mikor a szíved pontosan tudja az igazságot?" "El fogom veszíteni a szárnyaimat."
1. Pillantások bűvkörében

Egy földi angyal naplójából

Első rész

Pillantások bűvkörében

„Szar helyzet az enyém. De tényleg. Ki ne nevezné annak, aki ismeri a helyzetem? Nyakig ülök a bajban, ég és Föld között vergődöm – a szó szoros értelmében.  
Angyal vagyok.  
Nem, nem olyan, amilyennek Te mindig is képzeltél egy angyalt. Mert az emberek képzeletében egy angyal túlvilági szépség, hatalmas, hófehér szárnyakkal, glóriával a feje felett, fehér ruhában. Égkék szemekkel és majdnem fehér, mégis szőke, hosszú hajjal, kedves, elbűvölő mosollyal. És fény lengi körül, bárhol is járjon. Nos, én nem ilyen vagyok.  
Nem vagyok szép, bár kinézetem így is kirí az emberek közt. Szárnyaim eltűnnek a könnyebb beolvadás kedvéért, glóriám egyáltalán nincs. Általában inkább feketét vagy pirosat hordok, a szemeim… a szemeim pedig égkék helyett aranybarnák. A hajam még passzolna is – hosszú, szőke –, de a mosoly és a fény nem áll közel hozzám. És a legnagyobb különbség köztem, és az általad elképzelt angyalok között az, hogy én a Földön élek.  
Nem, nem lettem elküldve a Mennyből. Magam választottam ezt a munkát. Mondanám, hogy őrangyal vagyok, de ez nem igaz. Az őrangyalok a számukra kijelölt, leendő angyalokra kell vigyázniuk, nekem pedig távolról sem ez a feladatom.  
Én „vadászatra" specializálódott angyal vagyok. Azért teszem idézőjelbe, mert a fogalom pontatlan. Démonokat kergetek, s megpróbálom rávenni őket arra, hogy hagyjanak fel a gonoszkodással. Egyfajta ajánlatot teszek nekik. Persze, mind tisztában vannak vele, hogy az én megoldásom nem könnyű. Ugyanis visszaküldöm őket egy olyan köztes állapotba, ahol aztán eldönthetik, mit akarnak. Ha emberként újra kezdik az életüket, és jól viselik magukat, bejuthatnak a Mennybe. Ha nem, vagy ha démonként akarják folytatni, azonnal a Pokolra jutnak, s Lucifer a pletykák szerint nem kedves…  
Az angyallétnek vannak előnyei, és hátrányai. Előnye, hogy ha kell, mindenki előtt láthatatlan vagyok, nem kell ennem és innom, nincs szükségem alvásra, vagy csak nagyon ritkán. Mielőtt a Földre küldtek volna, tanítottak bennünket, írni, olvasni, beszélni, elvegyülni. Mindent. Még harcolni is.  
Mert arra is szükségünk lehet. Persze, nem ölhetünk, de néha jó laposra verni egy-egy engedetlen démont, mielőtt még közölném a tényállást.  
Két szigorú szabály van az ölésen kívül – ezek lehetnek a hátrányok.  
Az egyik, hogy tilos beleszeretni egy földi halandóba, vagy démonba. Ellenkező esetben, amint ez kiderül, az angyal elveszti a szárnyait, s kénytelen egy törékeny, öregedő emberi testben leélni az életét.  
A másik szabály az, hogy tilos a démonok szemébe nézni. Azért, mert a démont olyannyira elbűvöli a pillantásunk, hogy képes és belénk szeret. Persze, ez nem volna hátrány, de veszélyes. Mert a démonok bár ördögien gonoszak, de van köztük pár, ami nemre való tekintet nélkül gyönyörű…  
Akármelyik szabályszegés azonnali szárnyvesztéssel jár.  
Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy én leszek az, aki a három főszabályból kettőt megszeg…

Egy csillagtalan, felhős éjszakán történt. Éreztem a démon vonzását, bár ez nem olyan volt, mint a legtöbbé. Halványabb, furcsább. De azt tudtam, hogy ő is érez engem. Egy tetőre osont fel előlem, de követtem. Futó pillantással mértem csak végig. Talpig feketében, ahogy az megszokott. A haja is fekete, a bőre sápadt, fehér.  
Tudtam, hogy a belőlem áradó fény elvakítja, hogy alig tud rám nézni, teljesen nyugodtan lépkedtem felé. De amikor felnéztem rá, megdermedtem.  
Egyenesen az arcomba bámult sötétkékes szemeivel, én pedig nem tudtam nem odanézni. Pillantása hihetetlenül gyönyörű volt, s biztos voltam benne, hogy legalább annyira elbűvölt, mint én őt.  
Mire képes voltam elszakítani a szemeim tőle, már régen késő volt. Tudtam, hogy bekövetkezett: megszegtem az egyik legfontosabb szabályt.  
- Nini, csak nem egy angyalka? – kérdezte, hangján éreztem a mosolyt.  
- De igen – feleltem lassan, kerülve a pillantását.  
- Vártam rád – mondta.  
- Gondolom, tudod, mi a szitu – jegyeztem meg remélve, nem kell többezredjére felvázolnom a helyzetet.  
- Ó persze. De nem azért – lépett közelebb. – Nekem nem kell ajánlatot tenned. A válaszom egyértelmű és megingathatatlan nem. Sosem öltem embert, utánajárhatsz. Rájuk nem vagyok veszélyes.  
Egy démon, aki nem ölt embert?! Na, ne röhögtessen!  
- Nos, ha a válaszod nem… - kezdtem, és oldalra nyújtottam egyik karom. A fény, amely előtört ujjaimból nagyon is látható volt. Ettől az alsóbbrendű démonok már rég a földön fetrengenek kínjukban. De ő meg sem moccant.  
- Ugyan, kérlek – szólt békítően. – Nem akarok harcolni veled.  
- Nincsen választásod! – feleltem, és támadást indítottam felé. De egyszerűen csak ellépett előle. Nem támadott vissza.  
- Egy angyalnak nem békepártinak kellene lennie? – érdeklődte mosolyogva. Zavart a nyugodtsága, zavart, hogy nem próbál alkudozni vagy megölni. De legjobban mégis az zavart, hogy miatta szegtem meg egy fontos szabályt.  
- Nem mindenkivel – morogtam dühösen.  
- Hát persze. – Egy démon, akire nem hat a fényem; egy démon, akinek a szemeibe néztem; egy démon, aki nem akar harcolni, nem akar megölni; egy démon, aki elbűvölt a tekintetével!  
Ismét felnéztem rá, pillantásunk találkozott. Nem tudtam elszakadni tőle, olyan gyönyörűek voltak a szemei. Olyan jó volt elmerülni bennük. Mégsem szabadulhattam a gondolattól, hogy szabályba ütközik, amit teszek. Erővel szakítottam el a tekintetem tőle. Figyelmeztettem magam, hogy ez még egyszer nem fordulhat elő.  
- Tudod, nem olyan rossz dolog… - kezdte, de a szavába vágtam.  
- Nem, csak főszabályba ütközik! – kiabáltam idegesen. Megráztam a fejem. Zavart ez az egész. Rávillantottam a tekintetem. – Ne kerülj még egyszer a szemem elé! – figyelmeztettem. Elhátráltam a tető széléig, és levetettem magam.  
Elképzeltem, hogy mit láthat belőlem. Először fényt, majd két hatalmas szárnyam – egyenként akkorák, mint én –, és ahogyan köddé válok. Elmosolyodtam, legalább követni nem tud.

Hajnalodott már, mikor megéreztem a vonzást. Leszálltam egy szomszédos, lapos tetőn. Két középosztályos démon volt. Vígan licitálták egymás fölé gonoszságokban, emberölésben, mikor közéjük toppantam.  
Hátrébb húzódtak előlem, de vicsorogtak rám. Igen, egy démon így viselkedik. Megakarja ölni az őt veszélyeztető angyalt. Hamar felmértem a képességeiket, nem voltak túl erősek, bennem pedig dúlt a feszültség.  
Támadásaik elől elléptem, s mikor meguntam a játszadozást, felröppentem. Nem kellett volna. Erre vártak. Bizonyára tudták, hogy az angyalok legsérülékenyebb pontja a szárnya.  
Három-három tőr repült felém, s csak az egyik hármas elől nem sikerült időben kitérnem. Jobb szárnyamba fúródtak a pengék, az használhatatlanná vált. Alattam az út volt, már sehogy nem tudtam volna a tető fölé keveredni. Ha most lezuhanok, a legkisebb problémám lesz az, hogy nem tudok repülni…  
Már felkészültem, hogy itt a vége, ennyi volt, szemeim is behunytam, de nem zuhantam le. Valaki elkapott, szorosan ölelt magához, és éreztem az irányváltást is, ahogy magával ragad. Ha egy démon, talán lehet még némi esélyem…  
Démon volt. De nem abból a kettőből. Hanem ő volt, akivel az éjjel találkoztam. Akit elbűvöltem. Aki elbűvölt.  
Szemei most haragosan szikráztak, és nem engem figyelt, hanem a lentieket.  
Aztán földet értünk. Óvatosan tett le, majd elengedett. Megálltam a lábaimon, bár úgy éreztem, jobb szárnyam húz…  
- Maradj nyugton – szólt, s már ott sem volt. Cikázva harcolt, hihetetlen gyors mozdulatokkal. De ő is megsérült, láttam. De ellenfelei jobban. Mégsem végzett velük, csak ártalmatlanná tette őket.  
Sebével nem törődve fordult vissza felém. Én azért figyeltem, fekete vére lassan, de csordogált az oldalából.  
- Át tudod őket küldeni? – kérdezte. Bólintottam. Ha haldokolnék, akkor is menne.  
Közelebb léptem a két démonhoz, mire azok megrándultak.  
- Dönthettek – szóltam. – Újra kezditek, és éltek emberként, vagy ragaszkodtok, és Pokolra juttok. – Fény gyúlt, és eltűntek. Én leültem a tetőn és kiterítettem a sérült szárnyam. Úgy fordultam, hogy lássam a három kiálló tőrt.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte megmentőm, mire felé pillantottam.  
- Úgy nézek ki? – kérdeztem vissza.  
- Várj, segítek – ajánlotta, és elindult felém.  
- Nem kell! Menj, és inkább nyalogasd a saját sebeidet! – mordultam rá. Nem voltam túl kedves… pedig, ha jobban belegondolok, jólesett volna, ha segít. De erre akkor gondolni sem akartam.  
- Te jobban szenvedsz, mint én, a szárnyad érzékenyebb, mint az én testem – mutatott rá. És valószínűleg igaza volt. – Engedd, hogy segítsek!  
Egy morranással, szem forgatva húztam közelebb hozzá a szárnyam. Nem tetszett, hogy hagyjam, egy démon érjen hozzám. Mégis elviseltem.  
Óvatosan, figyelmesen ért a tollaimhoz. S bár egyetlen mozdulattal szilánkokra törhette volna, nem tette. Figyeltem a kezeit, ahogy finoman rendezgette a tollaim az egyik tőr körül.  
- Óvatos leszek, csak ne kezdj el csapkodni – kérte. Bólintottam. Kirántotta az egyik tőrt. Összerándultam, de magamra parancsoltam, hogy ne adjak hangot, és ne mozduljak.  
A tőr pengéjére koncentráltam, figyeltem a fekete markolatot, és rajta a fehér, hajnali Napfényben csillogó vérem. Közben a démon kirántotta a második tőrt is. Felszisszentem.

- Megmondod a neved? – kérdeztem hirtelen, csak hogy eltereljem a figyelmem a csordogáló véremről.  
- A nevem Roy – felelte. – A tiéd?  
- Edward – mondtam.  
Miután végzett, felemeltem az egyik tőrt, ő gyanakodva figyelt.  
- Mire készülsz?  
- Semmire – nyújtottam felé a fegyvert. – A vérem meggyógyít.  
Az angyalok gyorsan gyógyulnak, a vérük pedig szintén ilyen erővel bír. Egyes démonok vadásznak ránk emiatt… Undorító.  
- Nincs rá szükségem – rázta meg a fejét. - Ugyanolyan gyorsan gyógyulok, mint te. – Kedvesen mosolygott rám.  
Lassan megmozgattam a szárnyam. Még fájt, de már nem volt vészes. Most jön a nyugis időszak. A démonok nappal nyugton vannak. Csodálkoztam, hogy Roy még itt van.  
- Máskor vigyázz magadra jobban. Inkább tüntesd el a szárnyaid, akkor nem sérülhetnek meg – figyelmeztetett.  
- Én is tudom – morogtam.  
- Csak segíteni akarok, ne harapj rögtön, angyalom – mosolyodott el.  
- Nem vagyok az angyalod! – sziszegtem dühösen.  
- Majd leszel – tekintete az enyémet kereste, de én lesütöttem a szemeim. Nem, még egyszer nem húz csőbe!  
- Egy fenét! Ne álmodozz!  
- Ne feledd: elbűvöltelek. Ahogy te engem.  
- Inkább megátkoztál! – Felnevetett.  
- Nem tudnálak – rázta a fejét.  
- Ne várd, hogy higgyek neked! És most jobb, ha mész, még elporladsz a Napfénytől – mondtam.  
- Ne beszélj butaságokat, nem vagyok vámpír – csóvált a fejét nevetve.  
- Ne kövess – figyelmeztettem, ahogy leléptem a tetőről, és szárnyra kaptam. Három másodperc múlva elrejtettem magam, és a lakásomig repültem.  
Az erkélyem ajtaja nyitva volt, ott mentem be, majd be is húztam a sötétítő függönyöket. Óvatosan lépdeltem el a hálószobámig, és ledőltem az ágyamra. Fájó szárnyam kiterítettem, a párnám a fejem alá gyűrtem, és behunytam a szemeim. Abban a pillanatban Roy sötét, éjkék tekintetét láttam magam előtt. Küzdöttem az emlékkép ellen, majd hagytam, egy emlék úgysem ütközhet szabályba. Bár nem szoktam aludni, most elaludtam."


	2. Bukott angyal

Kritikaválasz - Kharachan: Köszönöm a dicséreted, örülök, hogy tetszik a történet! És nem, az angyaloknak nincs szabályuk a beszédre, és a káromkodás tudtommal Isten és a szentek nevével kapcsolatos, olyat pedig egy angyal ugye nem tenne…  
Roy meg mindig aranyos, bár kérdés, mikor mennyire… És a kérdésedre a válasz: majd kiderül ;) Köszi a véleményt!

* * *

Bukott angyal

„A csengőre ébredtem kora délután. Felálltam, próbaképpen megmozgattam a szárnyam, és annak semmi baja nem volt. Összezártam és eltüntettem őket.  
Az ajtómban egy velem egy magas lány állt, barnásvöröses hajjal, zöldesszürkés szemekkel. Elmosolyodva nyitottam ajtót az emberlány előtt.  
- Szia! – köszöntöttem.  
- Szia! Zavarlak? – pislogott rám.  
- Nem, gyere csak – invitáltam be.  
- Hogy vagy? – érdeklődött kedvesen.  
- Érdekesen – feleltem.  
- Miért? – tudakolta, közben leült a kanapémra.  
- Hú, hosszú… Démonos dolog… - mondtam, szembe ülve vele, miután elhúztam a sötétítést.  
Bianca démon volt előző életében. Most ember, orvostanhallgató. Mikor ráér, néha eljön meglátogatni. Sosem akart gonosz lenni, számára valódi megváltás volt az ajánlatom, az újrakezdés. Szerintem a jövőben angyal válhat belőle.  
- Mesélj! – kért rögtön, csillogó szemekkel. Minden érdekli, ami kicsit is köthető a régi életéhez.  
- Nem jó ötlet – halkítottam le a hangom. – Meghallják – böktem jelképesen a mennyezet felé.  
- Ó. Akkor írd le! – kérlelt hajthatatlan kíváncsisággal.  
- Rendben – sóhajtottam megadóan. Papírt és tolltat vettem elő, majd tömören ráírtam a történteket. Bia ránézett, majd megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Ne haragudj, de ez szívás – mondta.  
- Nem haragszom – feleltem. – És igen, az – helyeseltem. Értitek már, miért mondtam az elején, hogy szar helyzet? Mert tényleg az. Egy angyal szerelmes lesz egy démonba…! A szabályok teljes szintű sutba dobása!  
- Hű, és milyen szépen írsz! Mint egy… - nem talált megfelelő szót.  
-… angyal – segítettem hozzá a megoldáshoz.  
- Igen! – vidult fel. Visszavettem a cetlit, és egy hamutartó fölé tartva elégettem. Nem szabad, hogy bárki lássa. Túlságosan veszélyes…  
- Ígérd meg, hogy nem mondod senkinek – kértem komolyan.  
- Persze! Ennyivel lazán tartozom – kacsintott rám cinkosul.  
- Nem tartozol semmivel – jegyeztem meg. – Amúgy nálad van valami érdekes?  
- A negyedéves vizsgáim jók lettek, most pihenek kicsit. És… néha kicsit hiányzik az éjszakai lét… - tette egymás mellé óvatosan a két mondatot.  
- Nekem is hiányzik a fenti élet – vontam vállat. – De egyszer majd biztosan visszatér… - megakadtam a szóban. Bianca elbámult a vállam felett, az erkélyajtó felé. Én is arra fordultam. Egy pillantás is elég volt. Miért nem tud békén hagyni?!  
- Ő a démonod, igaz?  
- Nem a démonom – ráztam a fejem. – De ő az. Addig nem jöhet be, míg nem engedem – mondtam. – De jobb, ha most mész…

- Persze, nehogy belekerüljek a ramazúriba, igaz? – Bólintottam, és felálltam, hogy kikísérjem.  
- Vigyázz magadra.  
- Naná! – ezzel távozott is a folyosón, és én visszaléptem a tizenötödiken lévő, kitűnő panorámás lakásba.  
Roy még mindig az erkélyen ácsorgott. Az ajtó résnyire nyitva. Intettem neki, hogy jöjjön be. Megtette. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak a rajta lévő fehér inget és a kék farmert figyeltem, aztán Bia helyére, a kanapéra ültem. Onnan legalább láttam az ablakot.  
- Elmondanád, mi a fenét akarsz tőlem? – érdeklődtem.  
- Hogy van a szárnyad? – kérdezte csevegő hangnemben.  
- Jól. De nem feleltél – emlékeztettem.  
- Ezt akartam tudni. Hogy jól vagy. – Rápislogtam.  
- És te…? – kíváncsiskodtam óvatosan. Elmosolyodva felhúzta az ingét, hogy látsszon a hibátlan, fehérbőrű oldala.  
- Mondtam, hogy gyorsan gyógyulok – emlékeztetett, és odaült a kanapé másik végére. Gyanakodva, ugrásra készen figyeltem. – Ne aggódj – nyugtatott.  
- Hogy találtál meg? – bukott ki belőlem a kérdés.

- Te talán nem veszed észre, de folyamatosan segítségért, társaságért kiáltasz. És minél távolabb vagyok, annál jobban vonzol magad felé – magyarázta. – Így találtalak meg hajnalban, és így most is. Olyan negyed órája kezdett sürgetővé válni…  
- Előtte aludtam… - mormogtam. A többit nem nagyon akartam elhinni. Nekem nincs szükségem társaságra, sem segítségre! Én tökéletesen elvagyok magam is! Talán arcomra voltak írva a gondolataim, mert Roy megszólalt:

- Ne küzdj ellene.  
- El tudom dönteni, mit akarok! – morogtam. – Tudod mit? Menj a Po… - hirtelen előrelendült, és befogta a szám.  
- Nyugi! – csitított. – Egyetlen rossz szó, és tényleg odajutok – suttogta feszülten. Elkerekedett szemekkel bámultam rá. Aztán dühösen fújva elrántottam a fejem.  
- Ne érj hozzám! – sziszegtem, mire visszahúzódott a kanapé szélére. – És ott is lenne a helyed!  
Sóhajtott egyet.

- Micsoda heves angyal vagy – csóválta a fejét.  
- Felkenjelek a falra?! – érdeklődtem élesen, nem kimondottan barátságosan.  
Erre elnevette magát.  
- Megsínylené a falad – mondta mosolyogva. Én összefontam a karjaim a mellkasom előtt, és úgy kérdeztem:  
- És mégis, mit akarsz most csinálni?  
- Úgy terveztem, hogy vigyázok rád – felelte halál komolyan, mire én egy percig csak pislogni tudtam.  
- Te megvesztél! Őre akarsz lenni egy angyalnak?!  
- Miért ne, ha szüksége van védelemre?  
- Nincs szükségem védelemre! – fújtam dühösen.  
- Ma nem úgy tűnt – csóválta a fejét.  
- Az azért volt, mert összezavartál! Ha nem vagy, vagy lazán elintézlek, akkor semmi baj nem lett volna a másik kettővel sem! – füstölögtem.  
- Ezért is mentem utánad. Hogy ne eshessen bajod, de elkéstem.  
- Nem késtél el – enyhültem meg kissé. Egy angyalért semmi szín alatt nem szoktak aggódni… - És… - vettem nagy levegőt - … meg sem köszöntem. Szóval köszönöm.  
- Hogy köszönöd…? – érdeklődte, mire felpillantottam. Aztán gyorsan megint a kanapé szövetét kezdtem vizsgálni. Úgy érhetem el, hogy ne nézzek a szemeibe, ha rá sem nézek…  
- Nagyon? – tippeltem óvatosan, remélve, nem arra gondol, amire én. De az lehetetlen. Az angyalszokásokról nem beszélhetünk idelent…  
- Csak ne ölj meg – kérte. Éreztem, hogy mozdul a kanapén, de nem néztem fel. Eddig sem bántott, nem most fogja elkezdeni.  
Igazam lett. Közelebb húzódott hozzám, és megölelt. Először megfeszültem, hogy azonnal ellököm magamtól, aztán mégsem tettem. Kellemes hűvöset árasztott magából, amit eddig észre sem vettem. És az illata! Sosem éreztem még hasonlót; egyszerre volt finom és bódító, elbűvölő és kellemes.  
Halkan sóhajtottam, mire karjai kicsit szorosabban öleltek, s én szemeim lehunyva arcom a mellkasának döntöttem. Furcsán nyugodtató volt, mintha már régóta ismerném.  
Aztán megéreztem. Érzékeim egyszerre erősödtek meg, testem megfeszült, szemeim kipattantak. Valószínűleg ő is érezte, mert elengedett, visszahúzódott a kanapé szélére.  
- Mi legyen? – kérdezte.  
- Ismerem. Azt hiszem, nem lesz baj – feleltem az ablak felé nézve. Pár pillanat múlva egy világosbarna hajú, szürkés szemű, angyalszárnyú alak tűnt fel az erkélyemen, fehérben, vidáman elmosolyodva, amint meglátott.  
Kisiettem hozzá, és viszonozva a mosolyt, megöleltem.  
- Megint Mennyből az angyalt játszol? – kérdeztem poénkodva.  
- Mivel te sosem jössz fel meglátogatni! – csóválta a fejét.  
- Sok a dolgom – vontam vállat. – Gyere be, idekint meleg van – invitáltam.  
- Igen, nagyon meleg van! Nem értem, hogyan tudsz megmaradni ebben az angyaltalan melegben, Bátyó? – kérdezte.  
- Kezdem megszokni – feleltem, ahogy beléptem a jó tíz fokkal hűvösebb nappalimba. Persze, angyal fejjel az én lakásom is meleg azzal a tizenöt fok körüli hőmérséklettel, ami akkor volt benne.  
Al nem felelt, csak meglepetten bámulta Royt, míg ő csak engem figyelt, hogy még véletlenül se tudja viszonozni az öcsém pillantását. Intettem a fejemmel az ablak felé, mire bólintott és felállt. Al ösztönösen közelebb húzódott hozzám, gondolom, ő is érezte, hogy egy démon áll előtte. Neki még nem sok dolga volt velük, így, mint minden angyal, aki nem részesült külön képzésben, tartott tőle. A vállára tettem a kezem, hogy jelezzem, nincs baj.  
Roy biccentett felénk, én vissza, majd már el is tűnt. Alphonse megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és felém fordult.  
- Ő egy démon volt, igaz? – kérdezte.  
- Igen – bólintottam.  
- És hagytad elmenni?! – kerekedtek el a szemei.  
- Igen – helyeseltem újra. – Ő egy furcsa démon. Nem bántja az embereket – mondtam.  
- Aha… És mit akart tőled?  
- Semmi fontosat… Csak beszélgettünk… És hogy vagy? – tereltem el a témát.  
- Jól… Semmi érdekes nincs. Te?  
- Képzeld, ma hajnalban megtépett két mitugrász – meséltem, mert tudtam, Al a nagy aggódásban elfelejt majd Royról kérdezni.  
- De ugye jól vagy? – pislogott rám aggódva.  
- Persze, hisz' látod – mosolyogtam rá.  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el ő is megnyugodva.  
Elbeszélgettük az időt, és alkonyodott már, mikor visszaküldtem, mondván, hogy veszélyes maradnia. Mert az.  
Én is útra keltem, közben gondolkodtam azon, amit Roy mondott. Hülyeségnek tartottam, hogy nincs jobb dolga, mint utánam rohangálni.

Tíz is elmúlt, mikor megéreztem a két vámpír vonzását. Éhesek voltak, vadásztak. Sietve szálltam le a sikátorban és tüntettem el a szárnyaim. Mind a kettő hamar kiszúrt, de csak óvatosan kerülgettek. Tudták, hogy nem járnak jól, ha hozzám érnek.  
Érthetetlenül gyorsan hadartak, remélve, én nem veszem ki szavaik értelmét. Balszerencséjükre értettem, nem ért váratlanul, hogy megtámadtak. Egyszerű fénygömbök is távol tartották tőlem őket, az egyik mégis hozzám férkőzött a gyors mozgásával, és belökött egy zárt ablakon.  
Egyik karom több helyen elvágtam. Ezt megérezve a vámpírok nekem estek volna. Nem volt jó terep a harcoláshoz, így gyorsan magasabb régiókba tereltem a dolgot. Tudtam, a vámpírok nem mondanak le rólam egykönnyen. Egy üres stadionban szálltam le újra, s ők fél pillanaton belül vadul nekem rontottak, nem törődve azzal, hogy érintésem fájdalmat okoz nekik.  
Az volt a baj, hogy vérszemet kaptak. Nem számítottam rá, hogy a két kiéhezett vámpír a vérem illatára ennyire beindul. Az egyik tőből tépte volna ki a karom, ha nem töröm el a nyakát. Persze, őket azért nyugodtan ütöttem, úgyis túl gyorsan gyógyulnak.  
És az ellenállásuk… beszélni meg sem próbáltam, de túl nagy erő mozgatta őket ahhoz, hogy akaratuk ellenére a köztes állapotba küldjem őket.  
Végül, jobb ötlet híján bíztam abban, amit mondott, és hagytam magam földre küldeni. Éppen rám vetették volna magukat, mikor egy árny ugrott közénk. Gyors volt, és pontos, úgy szedte szét a vámpírokat, hogy azok nem halhattak bele a sérüléseikbe. Úgy szedte szét őket, ahogy én nem lettem volna képes.  
Felálltam, és elhadarva a szokásos szöveget, most kis ráfordítással a helyükre küldtem mindkettejüket. Aztán meginogtam, s inkább leültem a fűre, hogy megvárjam, begyógyuljanak a sebeim. Roy dühösen morogva indult felém, nem tűnt boldognak.  
- Mondd csak, mindig ennyire hajszálon múlik az életed?! – kérdezte élesen, hangja dörgött.  
- Nem – feleltem nyugodtan.  
- Akkor direkt játszol az idegeimmel?!  
- Nem – hangzott újra a válaszom.  
- Akkor? – huppant le mellém, és nézett haragosan rám. Kerültem a tekintetét.  
- Csak kíváncsi voltam… - mormogtam magam elé.  
- Mégis mire?  
- Hogy… betartod-e a szavad – válaszoltam halkan.  
- Bolond vagy – sóhajtotta, de a düh eltűnt a hangjából. – Nézz rám – kérte. Megráztam a fejem. – Félsz? – kérdezte. Megint nemet intettem. Óvatosan az állam alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejem. Szemei aggodalmasan csillogtak, de sokkal-sokkal szebbek voltak, mint a csillagos ég felettünk. – Ha legközelebb kellenék, inkább szólj, jó? – aprót bólintottam, és nem akartam többé elszakadni a tekintetétől.  
Lehajolt hozzám, és ajkait az enyéimhez érintette. Varázsos élmény volt, és abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy egy másik főszabályt is megszegtem: beleszerettem egy démonba.

~*~

Nagy változás volt, pedig csak egyvalakin múlt. Lényegében a legfurcsább az volt, hogy többé nem voltam egyedül. Nappal nálam voltunk, éjjel pedig a várost jártuk. Roy olyan gyors, mint én repülve. És valahogy sosem fárad el. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokkal erősebb, mint én.  
Mivel egyikünknek sincs szüksége rendszeres alvásra – bár ő többet alszik, mint én, de szeretem nézni olyankor –, általában az egész napot átbeszélgettük. S bár már tökéletesen mindegy volt, Roy nem ért hozzám az öleléseken és a csókokon kívül. Nem értettem, mire vár, de nem szóltam miatta.  
Mindenem megvolt, amit valaha kívánhattam: hosszú élet; nem akadályoztak olyan láncok, mint az éhség vagy a fáradtság; szerelmes voltam; és volt egy démonom. Egy démon, akihez foghatót előtte nem ismertem, és nem is fogok tán többet.  
De a történetem itt nem ér véget, mint azt gondolnád. Nem, az én történetem nem happy end lesz. Mert az angyalok… ragaszkodnak a szabályaikhoz. És ha valaki megszegi ezeket a szabályokat, azt megbüntetik. _El fogom veszíteni a szárnyaimat._  
Valaki meglátott minket, és jelentette odafent. Engem két napon belül visszarendeltek a Mennybe, ahol már majdnem kétszáz éve nem jártam. Roy úgy búcsúzott, hogy ne aggódjak, mert „Nem minden az, aminek látszik!" Én azt mondtam, akármi lesz is, visszamegyek hozzá a Földre.  
S most itt ülök a Mennyben, az erőm lekötve, és arra várok, hogy végre kitalálják, mi is legyen velem. Nem ölhetnek meg, de örökre eltilthatnak attól, hogy visszamenjek. Persze, a legkézenfekvőbb az lenne, ha tényleg elvennék a szárnyaim.  
Ötven órája ülök itt, s inkább gondolkodom azon, amit Roy mondott. El akarom hinni neki, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik. Csak tudnám, mire értette! Azt ismételgette, hogy amit tettem, nem ütközik a szabályokkal. De ez csak akkor lehet igaz, ha ő nem démon…"

Nyílt az ajtó, és Edward felkapta a fejét. Itt az idő, gondolta. Ellenkezés nélkül követte kísérőjét. Beletörődött, hogy ebből nem kerülhet ki győztesen. Ez van.  
A furcsa, felhőkből rakott terem angyalokkal volt tele, mindenki kíváncsi volt az angyalra, aki két főszabályt szegett meg odalenn a Földön. De Edwardot nem érdekelték különösebben. Csak hallgatott, s megerősítésként néha mondott egy-egy igent.  
- A döntésünk a következő… - kezdte volna a furcsa tárgyalásfélét vezető angyal. De a kétszárnyú felhőajtó kitárult, s hívatlan vendég toppant be rajta.  
- Bocs, hogy csak így betörök, de van itt valaki, aki a segítségemért kiáltozik – szólalt meg, s Ed erre megperdült a tengelye körül. Az ajtóban Roy állt, szokásos fekete ruhákban, lezser tartásban. A szőke úgy bámult rá, mintha nem akarná elhinni, hogy látja. Az angyalok ijedten húzódtak el az útjából, ahogy besétált. Ed mellett állt meg, aki még mindig meglepetten nézte.  
Roy végighordozta tekintetét a termen, mire az angyalok lesütötték a szemüket. Egyedül a szőkeség nézett egyenesen rá.  
- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy hagyni fogom, hogy valami olyasmi miatt ítéljenek el téged, amit el sem követtél? – mosolygott kedvesen Edre.  
- De…  
- Csssss… Miért hiszel a szemednek, mikor a szíved pontosan tudja az igazságot? Nem vagyok démon – mondta. Csak a szőkének beszélt, de mindenki tisztán hallotta.  
- Nem vagy – helyeselt ámultan. – Elbűvöltél. Sosem öltél meg senkit. Sokat tudsz az angyalokról… Nem vagy démon – erősítette meg. – Angyal vagy! – kiáltott fel. Meglepett zúgolódás futott végig a termen.  
- Így van. Angyal vagyok. De nem olyan, mint ti. – Kicsit hátrébb lépett a szőkétől. – Angyal vagyok – mondta újra. Egy pillanatra fény ölelte körül, majd két hatalmas, fekete tollú szárny jelent meg mögötte. – Bukott angyal vagyok, de angyal, és nem démon! Legfőképpen nem ember. És mivel a főszabályok nem szólnak angyalokról, így Edward nem követett el semmit. Javítsatok ki, ha tévednék!  
- Nem, nem tévedsz. De te ki lettél tiltva innen. Pokolban a helyed! – kiáltotta a vezető angyal.  
- Nem! – tiltakozott Ed hirtelen. – Elbűvöltem! Amíg nem engedem, nem megy sehová! Küldjetek vissza a Földre! Nem jövök vissza többet, ha nem akarjátok, de a szárnyaimat nem adom!  
- Legyen, ahogy kívánod. Nem térhetsz vissza közénk többet!

„Így végződött a történetem. Illetve…  
- Miért nem mondtad meg? – kérdeztem, mikor már a Földön voltunk. Alkonyodott.  
- Azt hiszem, féltem, mit fogsz szólni – mondta. Figyeltem, mintha szárnyai jelenléte zavarta volna…  
- Gyönyörű szárnyaid vannak. Bűn nem mutogatni őket – feleltem, és közben óvatosan értem hozzá tollaihoz, tapintásuk ugyanolyan volt, mint az enyéimé. Csak az övéi fénylő feketék.  
- Én már csak ilyen bűnös lélek vagyok – mosolyodott el.  
- Miért…? – bár nem fejeztem be a mondatot, tudta, mire értem.  
- Az én démonom valódi volt – sóhajtott.  
- Beleszerettél?  
- Nem. Újra kezdte. Én pedig elbujdostam a büntetés elől. A szárnyak mégiscsak hasznosak – lengette meg kicsit őket.  
- Persze. Főleg, ha használod őket – mosolyodtam el.  
- Aztán mégis utolért a büntetés, de mindössze a hallásom és a képességeim vették el, aztán leküldtek. Azt hittem, soha többé nem fogom érezni a vonzást, és nem fogom hallani a segélykiáltásokat…  
- De mégis. Most már mindegy… – megöleltem. – Ezért vagy ilyen hűvös is… - bújtam hozzá szorosabban. – Ez okol mindent.

- Igen – bólintott, erős karjai úgy tartottak, mintha nem akarna elengedni. – Nem kell menned?  
- Nem. Nyugi van. Biztosan félnek a bukott angyaloktól – vigyorodtam el."

„_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven…"_

2010. január 15.  
Gépelve és javítva: 2010. január 17.

* * *

És itt a vége… vagy mégsem? :D

Köszi, hogy elolvastad, a véleményed érdekel, kérlek, pár sorban írd meg nekem, hogy tetszett a történet!  
Hamarosan jövök valami olvasnivalóval ;)


End file.
